King Of Fighters: Uprising
by Pubilus
Summary: A new threat has risen, and it has attracted the attention of many, from our world and others. A threat towering above all, mysterious figures, and a new tournament? Sounds like a normal day for the fighters of the world. Pushed up to M rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1: A New Team Forms

"Oh, god, I'm bored. I'm just so bored, and I don't know what to do with it."

James, also known as Q, had it all. His girlfriend, Jessica, was a mercenary codenamed "Mathematics" in a company run by his friend, Izuki Umehara. He shares her riches beyond belief, his connections to the rich and the powerful, and their love and bonding, and yet he's still bored.

He catches wind of a tournament being run a world over from his from Dan, a friend of Jessica's who travels dimensions. Dan says it pops up around the same time as a supernatural event, usually by the people who are behind it or people who are investigating it.

"Jess, honey. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Jessica walks in from the kitchen, wearing only sweatpants and a large black apron.

"Yes, but we never saw him transform, so are we sure it's Devilman?"

"Oh my god. I'm saying, we could make our own tournament!"

Dan pipes up.

"Okay, but are we sure there is some sort of supernatural power that is corresponding with this one?"

Jessica looks square at Dan.

"Does there need to be?"

"Um, yeah, kind of."

"Hmm-"

Q's phone lights up with a news alert.

 _12 dead after supernatural force ravages Dubai in Universe 108-C_

"108-C. Look that up on your database, Dan. See which one that is."

"It seems to be a crossover universe… Ikari Warriors, Art of Fighting, Fatal Fury, Psycho Soldier, and others. It seems like this is the place."

Q stands up and situates himself.

"Jessica, get decent. Dan, read me the basic rules for the tournaments. We have an event to plan."

Jessica leaves to the bathroom as Dan reads the basics…

"Each King Of Fighters tournament is set up for people to travel the world and compete. Each person needs to have teams of 3, which take turns fighting each other until all 3 members of one team are eliminated. Depending on the sponsor, it could be either Single Elimination, Double Elimination, or Win-Loss Based, but most choose the first option. Usually, but not always, as is the case with the most recent tournament, the coordinator of the event has ulterior motives for holding it, usually causing or preventing global disaster."

"Well. Shall we make a team, or no?"

"Chizuru Kagura and the most recent tournament holder fought in their own teams, while people like Rugal Bernstein and Geese Howard fought as a final boss of sorts. Either way, it's up to you."

"I say we go with Miss Kagura's route. Alert Jessica when she gets out that the three of us will be joining our tournament as our own team, and we will hire Ace to run the tournament for us."

"Will do, boss."

And with that, Q entered his room to pack his best suit, and Dan sighed. What was he gonna wear, what was he gonna do, and the most important question of all: Lightning or Poison?


	2. Chapter 2: Dan's Choice, Part 1

"So, that's what happened while you were gone."

Dan and Jessica stand in the hallway, Dan now wearing a tight black shirt, jeans, and sunglasses, while Jessica wore a leather jacket, black long-sleeved shirt, and jeans. He had just finished explaining to her what had happened while she was changing.

As he said that, Q walked out of the room, seeing that his comrades were much less dressed than he was, and sighed.

"Well, what can I do?"

He mumbled to himself before addressing his love and their teammate.

"We're going to announce the tournament in four days. We each have about 13 letters: 10 of them have specific addresses, and 3 of them are empty: you can pick whoever you want to give them to."

Dan smirked evilly as Jessica smiled warmly. They thanked him in unison, and the three of them grabbed their bags; Dan had a backpack, Jessica had a rolling suitcase, and Q had a normal suitcase; and stepped through a portal…

"Oh, I do have something to thank you for."

"And what's that?"

"That little 'Piece of Heaven.' See ya later, darling!"

"Piece of heaven. What's that?"

"Hehehe! That's a secret."

Dan's first chosen location was a boat, currently sailing the seas next to another boat which has just exploded. A man and a woman had just finished having a conversation, and the man was walking away. Dan saw this as the perfect chance to make an offer nobody could refuse…

Q's voice rang in Dan's head.

"Remember, these letters contain three things. A letter of invitation, a sign-up sheet confirming the team, and a button that is only to be pushed two days before the tournament. They transport the team chosen to a designated area off of the main arena, and give them enough funds to get a room in a nearby hotel."

Dan nodded his head and walked up to the young lady.

"Hello there. I've been sent to give you this."

The young woman looked up to see Dan giving her a letter.

"Huh. What's this for?"

"You've been invited to a tournament. Arrange a team of three, and press the button in that envelope two days before the tournament."

"When will that be?"

"If there's not info on the invitation itself, then in about four days, we're putting out a commercial for it three times a day on numerous channels until it arrives."

"Okay. Thank you!"

"Of course. I'll see you soon…"

And with that, Dan walked into the portal and disappeared into the multiverse…

 **I hope this one was better than the last. Leave a review, and also leave suggestions for what teams you want to see! Don't worry, KOF characters will appear, and a good number of them too, but I want to get the outliers out of the way. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jessica's Choice, Part 1

"I warped to the wrong place… At least this is one of my choices…"

Jessica leans on a tree, facepalming. This isn't where she needed to be, she needed to be by the mountain!

Well, whatever. She'll deal with whoever's here….

She looks over to see a school. She checks it out on her phone, using a potential tracker that tracks power and potential in everyone. She gets four readings, and decides on what she is going to do. The school itself seems lively enough, with students roaming down the halls. Jessica looks left and right, and then crosses the street and heads in. School has just let out, and many people are flooding out behind her. She turns and starts climbing the staircase, and she sees a girl with pink hair above her, holding cupcakes. She decides to follow her, as maybe she was going to give the cupcakes to some strong fighters…

Jessica continued up the stairs, keeping her distance from the girl she was observing. The girl went down a hallway, and into a classroom.

Jessica approached the door. It seemed to be that of an English class, and above the door, the words "HOME OF THE LITERATURE CLUB" were spelt out in big, colorful letters that looked as if they were nailed to the wall. She saw the girl put down her cupcakes, along with another girl with long, peach hair and a schoolgirl's uniform that was slightly different than the first girl's. That didn't come as much of a surprise, though, as every student had a slightly dissimilar outfit from their peers.

The second girl almost didn't look natural, yet she did at the same time. She looked like she was created in some sort of character creation software to be top-tier waifu material. This kind of put Jessica off, but she continued nonetheless. She entered the door to the Literature Club, and put down the letter.

"I noticed that you had some potential for combat… I offer you a spot in the fifteenth King of Fighters tournament. You have four days to prepare until it starts getting advertised. There is a letter of invitation, a sign-up sheet, and a button in the envelope; you press the button two days before the tournament begins and we'll warp you to a designated area by the tournament arena and give you funds for room and board in a nearby hotel."

As she finished saying this, a purple-haired girl walked in.

"What's this about a tournament?"

The peach-haired girl speaks up.

"This lady invited us to participate in a tournament! Something about combat potential and warping, and free hotels."

Jessica sighed, in both relief and exasperation.

"Well, you're not wrong…"

"How about the three of us make a team?"

"But what about Sayori and her new member?"

In a weird response to the previous question, the pink-haired one tapped Jessica's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Are you able to bring people besides yourself?"

"Actually, yes. You can bring two others besides the team."

"Alright! Then that's the five of us!"

Jessica started towards the door.

"Well, I have to be going. You guys aren't the only ones invited, you know?"

"Of course!"

Jessica walks out the door and down the hall, asking the power reader to analyze potential and profiles.

 **Natsuki: Basic abilities, slight air manipulation abilities when edited**

 _Edited? What's that mean?_

 **Monika: Reality Editing, to a single-number homicidal scale**

 _Oh geez. So that's what editing is._

 **Libitina** **Yuri: Potential Activation, Knife Mastery, Psychic Abilities. Currently self-limited.**

 _Oh, oh my god. What the hell did I bring to this tournament?_

Jessica covers her mouth in shock. She ponders her decision making as she steps through a portal and disappears into the multiverse.

Another pink-haired girl arrives, with a boy. The presence of Jessica knocked the universe just out of whack enough to where people survive, but at what cost?

 **Alrighty! If you haven't noticed, next up to go is Q, and then back to Dan, and so on. I'll continue on this path until all of the "custom teams" are settled, and then I'll be taking requests for 5 teams for each character, for a total of 15, for other universes. I don't want to make them too overpowered either, and I have the right to reject things as well. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
